Sakura's Realization
by Random-Songz
Summary: Sakura thinks about Sasuke and Naruto...and she comes to a realization. One-shot that's kind of short sorry guys! R&R! Rated T just to be safe!


Sakura's Realization

Disclaimer: So came up with this little one-shot really quick. I'm thinking about making a few more to go along with this one-shot but I'm not sure. So though I don't love flames I welcome them! If there's any problem with my grammar or spelling let me know and I'll fix it. Alright into the story! And btw just for copyright issues I do not own the quote used or Naruto. Enjoy! Oh! And _this writing is Sakura's inner thoughts. _

Quote Prompt: "I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together." ― Marilyn Monroe

He had left again. Except he had left differently this time. He had said goodbye. To everyone. _Why does he always leave. What is Naruto going to do now without him, his life goal up to now was to get him back to the village, back to home, and now he's gone as quickly as he came._ I rose off of the bench slowly, taking in my thoughts, watching the cherry blossom's fall off the tree's above me.

_Sasuke… is a different person… a changed person. But maybe he's always been that way. Naruto says that he'll come back someday, when he's ready to face what he's done. But to me, maybe Sasuke won't come back, maybe we've all changed too much to just go back to Team Seven again. Am I really over him? This love that I've been holding for him, feels more like a sisterly bond, than what a romantic bond would hold. I think I love him yes, but as a dear brother, that I've finally gotten back, after him being away for so long. The lies I've told myself, trying to hide the truth, thinking that I would always love him no matter what he did or said. Though I don't blame him for trying to kill me, and I don't believe that he holds any guilt for almost killing me more than once. Because even though Sasuke is a changed man, he hasn't changed that much._

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" My favorite idiot blond haired ninja asked, running up to me and engulfing me in a hug.

"Hi Naruto", I laughed hugging him back, "Of course I'm fine." Naruto put me down staring into my eyes for a brief split of a moment.

"Are you thinking about Sasuke again Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned his happy demeanor disappearing , a small frown appearing on his face._ Not a thing passes by you anymore, huh Naruto._

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm not going to fall into a great depression. Forget about that, how's your Hokage training going? I heard you attended a meeting with Kakashi, did you fall asleep?" I asked grinning, quickly jabbing him in the stomach with my elbow. His smile soon came back onto his face.

"Kakashi-Sensei made me sit with him for five hours Sakura-Chan! Five hours!" Naruto cried, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Naruto stop whining, I'm sure it wasn't that bad, and you have to learn somehow." I mentioned, starting to walk down the path back to the village, Naruto still hanging on me.

"Trust me Sakura-Chan it was." Naruto replied back grinning at me, making sure to match his pace to my own.

_Naruto. My knight in shining armor. I trusted him with my life. When we battled Madara, and I thought I was about to lose him, I almost died myself. Losing Naruto would be like losing apart of myself. I would give up my life for Naruto. He's my other half. But I would have never realized that if Sasuke hadn't left. I've got to let go of Sasuke, I don't think he was ever meant to be mine anyways. All those years I hurt Naruto, even that time I tried to lie to him to get him to stop pursuing Sasuke, because I was scared for his life._

"Sakura-Chan what's on your mind. Your being too quiet today." Naruto turned to me frowning, his head creasing as he was in deep thought.

"What do you mean Naruto? I'm the same as ever." I replied turning to the side to look at the cherry blossoms falling from the trees.

"Sakura, look at me. What's been up with you?" Naruto asked grabbing my chin gently and turning me to face him.

"I'm just going through a realization process Naruto. A lot has happened. I'm just thinking of what my next move is." I told him smiling up at a cherry blossom stuck in his hair. I reached up and pulled it out of his hair holding it in the palm of my hand. "Don't worry Naruto, I'll tell you everything as soon as I figure it out myself."

"Alright Sakura-Chan take your time. I'll always wait for you." Naruto smiled at me starting to walk away towards the Hokage Tower. "I've gotta get back to Kakashi-sensei but I'll walk you back home first."

_Naruto…thank you. For waiting for me for so long. _

"Naruto your walking too fast dummy. Slow down!" I said to him as I ran up beside him and took his hand. "I'll go to Kakashi-sensei with you, I have to tell him what I've changed in the hospital anyways." Naruto smiled at me squeezing my hand tighter. "Sure Sakura-chan, anything for you."

_Yes, Sasuke and I fell apart. And our relationship was something good. But because that happened, Naruto and I fell together, and we're something wonderful._

End.


End file.
